


This Dance is a Duel

by threedices



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Dubious Morality, Fae & Fairies, February Ficlet Challenge, Forced Marriage, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Introspection, Kawahira is not amused, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Ruthless Sawada Tsunayoshi, mentioned Sawada Nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Marrying the Winter king is a chance, an opportunity Tsuna can't pass up.What the Winterking thinks about it cannot factor into it.OrHow to propose through dance, the old-fashioned way.
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 42





	This Dance is a Duel

**Author's Note:**

> This is one day going to be expanded, but for now, I just wanted to get it done.

Tsuna had gambled and won.

The Winter King had been forced to accept the dance and thus the proposal.

They were to be married in a week's time.

The Winter king might chafe under the loss, but the old laws forced him to obey like any other.

It turned Tsuna's stomach a little, but his morals were the price he had to pay.

Either this or join his father at the Summer court.

The Summer court might be friendlier from an outsider perspective, but Tsuna would still be caught in their politics and forced to bow his head.

His mother had frowned thoughtfully when he asked her for advice.

"Autumn's court is bound and indebted to your father's master, so they won't, can't, shelter you." 

When he had deflated, she had smiled at him.

"There is still another. Not spring," she said quickly, "the Summer queen came from there. But Winter. Winter is beholden to no one." 

"You mean --"

Her smile was sharp. "The Winter king needs no one. But that doesn't mean he can escape tradition or the laws."

Tsuna had always listened when his mother gave advice, because she had never steered him wrong.

This time, he learned dances and the right way to bow and propose.  
Offering himself as a consort to Winter was still better than serving under is father, in Summer's court.

No matter how fond the Summer king was of him, he couldn't protect Tsuna from having to endure his father’s presence or his whims.

At the Winter king's side, Tsuna was, at the very least, freed from having to see his father.

The Winter king did not appreciate being tricked, but so far he had been true to his word.  
He was more removed from the court politics and vying for power, secure in the fact that not many would want his domain.

Tsuna might be save, if he could provide something interesting, a diversion in their immortal lives.

It wouldn't be easy.

The Winter king was by far among the oldest among their people, after all..

Tsuna would try, though.  
As a matter of pride and survival.

Living his own life was worth it, he thought, as he put on his marriage garb.  
Even if he had to bow to someone, at least it wasn't his father.


End file.
